The Demon Inside
by Vesne
Summary: Through years of friendship, Kaito finally decides to confess his love to Shinichi. With the side effects of APTX 4869's cure, Shinichi has more than just one side to him and Kaito can't help but keep his secret. ShinKai, Yaoi


Hey there guys! So I've finally decided to write my first fic ever! I've been so obsessed with this pairing lately so I figured why not just write my own stories? Since it's unbeta'd, I'd love feedback on how this went and would love any ideas if you want to suggest some. Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you :)

Summary: Through years of friendship, Kaito finally decides to confess his love to Shinichi. With the side effects of APTX 4869's cure, however, Shinichi has more than just one side to him and Kaito can't help but keep his secret.

Disclaimer: All the characters involved belong to Gosho Aoyama

General Warning(s): Shounen ai, Yaoi, Eventual Smut

Pairing(s): ShinichixKaito, onesided ShinichixRan

Chapter warning(s): None.

* * *

Awaken

* * *

Wide, innocent violet eyes could only stare, the tears welling just beneath the surface. With the single red rose left long forgotten up his sleeve, the magician could only remind himself to keep breathing and hold his heart within his chest despite new formed cracks. He stood there wistfully, his gaze unbroken upon a young detective and a woman conversing with their hands entwined by their side. He'd had been too late and now and it had hurt.

* * *

There was something off with the magician that day, Shinichi had noticed. Though Kaito had come bounding into the room like each and every day they had class, he had acted distant towards the detective, and that bothered him. They had been best friends since they were practically out of the womb and Shinichi knew his counterpart like the back of his hand. There was definitely something wrong that troubled the younger teen and he was going to find out exactly what. The thief had been eerily quiet, no pranks were pulled (which scared the hell out of the entire student body), homework was done by the time class was over, and immediately after the final bell had rung, Kaito was gone. Knowing that the thief couldn't have gotten far, Shinichi slung his briefcase over his shoulder and set out on the route he knew that Kaito normally took home.

Not more than five minutes later approaching the train station, the detective could see him flirting with the nearby coffee shop's barista for a free drink which Shinichi could only roll his eyes at. His best friend was sort of a charmer, you could say. Just as Kaito turned around holding his cup of coffee (which was strange), Shinichi had already swept up behind him, one hand in his pocket and the other flung with the case, giving the teen a pointed look.

"Oh. Hi Shin-chan!" A grin.

An eye twitch.

"I was just uhm, buying coffee forrrrr… Jii-chan." Kaito mustered, puppy eyes and poker face in full.

"…"

"He didn't get much sleep last night…"

"You already took a sip out of it."

"Oh… Well that must've been there before!" A nervous chuckle.

Using his free hand, Shinichi took the cup from the others hands, ignoring any protests, and took a sip. Black coffee. He knew that his thief was a serious emotional wreck_ now_. Kaito only drank this poison when he was extremely upset, which had only occurred twice in his entire life: one being his father's death, and the other being when he was first shot at, leaving him fearing for the worst. The coffee was like a punishment to the thief, the bitterness hurt.

"Kaito…"

At the sound of his name, the normally mischievous boy turned away. He knew that Shinichi was suspicious, and with the fear of cracking under his gaze, he couldn't face those blue ocean eyes directly; knowing that they were searching to meet his own violet ones. The detective was the only one that could pry open his poker face and it was useless to try to keep the emotions off display.

Lady Luck must've been on his side however, as the rumble of tracks came closer and suddenly the train appeared right beside them.

"Oh Shinichi! My train is here, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Hastily grabbing the black coffee back out of the unsuspecting detective's hand, Kaito quickly scurried into the train not once looking back.

Muttering under his breath, Shinichi merely took out his train pass, showed it to the guard, and hurried in after his friend. Of course, that thief would switch train carts, he was probably disguised now as well. Moving down a cart, Shinichi took in the passengers residing in the side seats: an old lady crocheting, a teenager playing on her cellphone, a high class woman scowling angrily, and then, Kaito? There was no disguise. He was simply peering out the window with a blank look on his face. Hell, the thief hadn't even seen the detective when he stood up for the Ekoda station.

Shinichi could feel his blood boil, his head aching from frustration, his chest suddenly feeling tight. He was angry, he felt betrayed that his childhood friend was constantly trying to push him away. It shocked him as to how riled up he became so unexpectedly. Angrily marching up to the thief he made sure to catch both of Kaito's hands, twisting him around into his chest. His vision became abruptly blurred and he gasped, a scorching pain racing up his back.

"Kaito! You…"

And then, everything went black.

"S-shinichi?"

Kaito stood shocked, his best friend having suddenly explode in anger and fall faint against him definitely wasn't what he'd seen coming. Hell, Shinichi shouldn't have been there in the first place! After giving Jii-chan a call, Shinichi was packed into the car, heading back to the Kuroba residency where the detective was immediately stripped into a pair of Kaito's pajamas and laid upon his bed. Shinichi hadn't stirred once, which increasingly worried the magician who sat upon a tiny stool next to the sleeping form.

As evening dawned upon the two, Kaito eventually let his eyes closed, promising that he'd only let them rest for a couple minutes. He'd open them hours later to find himself no longer leaning on the bed but strapped down onto a chair with ropes entangling his wrists and ankles and an empty clump of blankets where his detective should of lay.

Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, Kaito nervously started to look around for a means of escape. He needed to find Shinichi quick, worried and troubled by his disappearance.

That's when he heard footsteps, gently tapping along the wooden floor boards until the rested just behind him.

A blindfold.

A warm breath against his ear.

Kaito shivered, a chill rolling down his body at the husky voice that spoke.

"Hello Kaito… Won't you comply with me tonight?"

* * *

Tbc! Rate and review! Hopefully I can pull out some new chapters soon :x!


End file.
